ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story: Beginnings (2030 film)
Toy Story :Beginnings is a 2025 American computer-animated 3D comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures as the fifth installment of the Toy Story seres. It takes place between the events of Toy Story and Toy Story 2. It was released to theaters and 3D on June 20, 2025. Story Andy Davis a 7-year old boy has show and tell at school and plans on bringing his new toy Wheezy which he received as a Christmas present from his mother. However before they leave, Andy accidentally breaks Wheezy’s squeaker forcing him to choose Woody instead, but on the way to school he accidentally leaves Woody on the bus. Woody must find a way to get back to Andy and is looking for a map. Woody notices a store near Andy’s school which is Al’s Toy Barn where he is stolen by a teenage girl named Sarah Brown who also steals three Barbie dolls and a Buzz Lightyear toy. Sarah takes Woody and the other toys she stole to her house. Sarah plans on selling them to a toy museum in China. Woody realizes her house is right around the corner from Andy’s but is unable to escape. At Andy’s house the toys watch a commercial and identify the girl who stole Woody as Sarah Brown. The toys are pleased that it is just a 10-minute walk from Andy’s house but by the time they get there, Woody and the other toys that are planned on being sold had left causing them to hitch a Pizza Planet truck to the airport. When the toys arrive at the airport they search for Woody but he is nowhere to be seen. The toys end up scaring Sarah by screaming to her that they want Woody back. Sarah, scared of the toys tries to fight back but the toys poke her with a needle allowing Woody to escape and return to Andy. When Andy comes home from school one day he is overjoyed to see Woody is back, assuming that his mom just gave him another one. At the end of the movie, Woody sings “You’ve got a Friend in Me“ with the other toys. Cast *Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody: A pull-string cowboy doll and star of Woody's Round-Up, and leader of Andy’s toys. *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear: A space ranger action figure, Woody's best friend, and the co-leader of Andy’s toys. *Carla Medina as Sarah Brown: A teenage girl who likes to steal toys in exchange for money and the main antagonist of the film *Annie Potts as Bo Peep: A porcelain shepherdess doll and Woody's girlfriend *Phil Marr as Wheezy: A toy penguin that was received as one of Andy’s Christmas gifts. It was one of his favorite toys until his squeaker broke. *John Ratzenberger as Hamm: A wise-cracking pink piggy bank. *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head: Based on Playskool's toy of the same name, Mr. Potato Head is a potato-shaped toy with detachable body parts which he can control independently. He is sarcastic and outspoken. He is Hamm's best friend. *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog: A toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body. *Wallace Shawn as Rex: A sensitive and anxious green plastic Tyrannosaurus rex''toy. He often amusingly annoys Hamm and Mr. Potato Head. *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head: Mr. Potato Head's sweet and kindhearted wife and female counterpart. *Jeff Pidgeon as the Little Green Men: A trio of three-eyed green squeeze toy aliens from the Pizza Planet restaurant and the adopted children of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. *John Morris as Andy: A 7-year old boy who owns the toys in the film. Production and release ''Toy Story 5 ''was announced in November 2021, however due to production trouble and tons of rewrites it was delayed for several years before being changed to a prequel. it was originally supposed to be released on June 21, 2024 but was later pushed back to the following year. Its trailer and poster was revealed on February 18, 2025 at the D23 Expo. With Wheezy appearing in Toy Story Land in Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida. Many fans talked about a potential film taking place Before Toy Story 1. ''Toy Story :Beginnings ''was released to theaters in the United States on June 20, 2025. Like the previous four installments of the series before it, the film was critically acclaimed. It became the second highest grossing animated film of 2025 and won several awards. ''Toy Story :Beginnings5''was released to home media and Disney+ in October 2025. Marketing ''Toy Story :Beginnings: The Video Game''was released alongside the film. An action-adventure game featuring large levels with open environments, the game played similarly to the ''Toy Story 3''video game. Most of the film's voice cast returned to voice their characters for the game adaptation. It was met with positive reviews and was one of the top selling game releases of 2025. Mattel, Thinkway Toys, and Lego produced toys to promote the film. Burger King promoted the film with kids' meal toys. Trivia *''Toy Story :Beginnings ''contains many parallels and references to ''Toy Story 2. *Sarah Brown wears the same shirt as Sid from Toy Story. *Al McWhiggin can be seen in the background when Woody exits the Al’s Toy Barn with the other toys stolen by Sarah Phillips. *An early draft of ''Toy Story :Beginnings ''had Lotso returning, possibly in a cameo appearance. *When ''Toy Story :Beginnings''releases, the original ''Toy Story''will turn 30 years old. *Sarah Brown is the second person to know the toys are alive, the other is Sid Phillips